


Home

by Acloud



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this in an hour, Im in love with Sheith, M/M, Phantom pain, Post S6, Post Season 6, ghost pain, hugging touching cuddling, i had to jump on this powerful sheith aftermath of s6, lots of comfort, season 6 fed us good, soft kiss, tender sheith, they’re just happy to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acloud/pseuds/Acloud
Summary: Oh, you're the shape of all my days.Oh, you're my holy place.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOO!!! AAAH. I haven’t been here in a while wOW, the last time I wrote it was post-season 3. I was so emotional due to The Journey and Now IM BACK FREAKING CRYING OVER S6 GOD Sheith is so alive Im so in love with their love. This is a short one-shot and it’s super self-indulgent and I’m sure EVERYONE is going to be writing Sheith fics like this. I mean CMON WE GOT AN I LOVE YOU LIKE ITS CANON WOW. Antis are still being aholes but I just wanna say for everyone who still ships Sheith Im right there with you. I adore this ship. These two characters compliment and love each other so much. I’m so emotional! 
> 
> I wrote this as fast as I could and I’d like to thank my beautiful, wonderful, amazing friend Sam for being my beta reader. SHE’S A LIFE SAVER I LOVE HER!!
> 
> Anyways, the entire time I worked on this I listened to Alone With Me by Vance Joy. For the best experience, I 100% recommend listening to this song while reading this piece.

“Watch his head.” Pidge said as Hunk, Lance, Keith, and Krolia lowered Shiro’s body down carefully into the pod he’d been in before. Once night fall reached, the team - accompanied by Romelle, Krolia, and Keith’s space wolf - decided it was best to sleep in their lions for the time being before setting a coarse in the morning.

Allura suggested it’d be best for Shiro to join Keith in the Black lion. He’d have enough space to rest for as long as he’d need.

The others bid goodnight. “Krolia, mom...why don’t you stay here with us for the night.” Keith said before she’d left the black lion. She brought a hand up to pet Keith’s wolf, who was right at her hip. “I think I’m gonna take him outside and tire him until he’s ready to sleep. Don’t worry, the Black lion will cover us. We’ll be right outside if you need anything.” She said with a smile, that’d finally after all this time, reached her eyes. “I care about you Keith. Goodnight.” She’d said before turning to leave, Keith’s wolf following.

Shiro was still resting, his chest rising and dropping slowly. Keith’s heart ached, the man he cared for so much had been helpless for so long. Shiro’s happiness was Keith’s happiness, as well as Shiro’s pain being Keith’s own. He took a deep breath before tearing his eyes away from Shiro and towards the Black Lion.

The pod Shiro was in was big enough to take up most of the space in the lion, except for a small strip bug enough to walk on. Keith sat in the pilot’s seat and decided to run diagnostics in the Black Lion. “Hey girl, we’re okay now.” Keith said as he pressed a hand on the dashboard. He closed his eyes and let a short breath out, “Thank you.” He said as his eyebrows scrunched together. Black had always been there for Keith when he needed to help Shiro. He thought back at the time to when he first flew her, thought of all the time he’d spent searching for Shiro through the wreckage after the fight with Zarkon.

He thought about the fact that Black had protected Shiro this entire time in the astral plane, keeping his soul intact. She’d done so much, Keith couldn’t be more grateful.

He worked his fingers quickly, running through diagnostics tests, checking Black’s vitals, and finally leaving her to charge. To rest. Keith wished he could do more to repay her.

Keith lays back in the black lion. The seat feeling extra comfortable, extra warm. His eyes drooped, and finally, although every muscle in his body ached, he closed his eyes to sleep peacefully. Nothing helped more than the fact that Shiro was finally here with him, and resting.

* * *

Only a couple of hours had passed. The sun wasn’t even out yet. But still, Keith rose. He moved slowly, not wanting to wake Shiro. He brought a hand out to check on Black’s progress when a soft whisper met his ears.

“Keith...” Shiro had said ever so softly. The vision of Shiro on his knees from a couple of hours earlier flashed through Keith’s mind. The soft plead making Keith’s heart ache.

“Keith.” Shiro said again, craning his neck to search for him. “I’m here. Shiro, It’s okay.” Keith said as he got up rather quickly and made his way to stand next to Shiro’s pod. Before he could reach him, Shiro tried to sit up by himself but yelped in pain. “Shiro.” Keith said grabbing his shoulders to try and make him lay down again but Shiro wouldn’t budge. Keith sighed and helped Shiro sit up.

It was quiet between the two, the silence somewhere in between comforting and tense. “My arm.” Shiro finally said, face written with pain. “I-“ Keith began but Shiro cut him off. “I know what you had to do. I just- the ghost pain...it’s overwhelming.” Shiro said as his breathing began to grow erratic. Keith laid a hand on Shiro’s right shoulder, rubbing circles onto it and laid his other hand on Shiro’s left side to help keep him balanced. The small gesture brought a smile to Shiro’s face. He moved over a bit to let Keith sit down.

“Thank you, Keith.” Shiro finally said after what felt like hours of silence. It made Keith’s breathing catch in his throat. He swallowed harshly, trying to get rid of the ball that had formed there. “Shiro, I didn’t want to.” Keith said, but he couldn’t bring himself to emphasize on what. He couldn’t. Shiro was everything to him, and more. He didn’t want to hurt Shiro, didn’t want to fight him. Keith didn’t want to live without him, and though they’d spent some time apart, Keith couldn’t think of his life without Shiro in it.

Shiro brought up his hand slowly to cup Keith’s scar. He gingerly ran his thumb over it, tears pooling in his eyes. “God, Keith, I’m so sorry.” He said and Keith brought him into a bone crushing hug. He held Shiro close, grabbing the back of his head and holding him. “Shh.” Keith whispered and Shiro let his hand fall from Keith’s face to his neck, while in the embrace. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Keith said, pulling back and wiping the loose tears that fell down Shiro’s face.

Keith touched wherever he could reach. He moved Shiro’s forelock out of the way, rubbed at his back, his shoulders, his chest. He was so glad to have Shiro here with him. So grateful to know he wasn’t suffering anymore. Shiro’s breathing finally found a steady rhythm, his tears finally came to an end. He’d left his hand resting on Keith’s neck, and every so often he’s run his thumb along Keith’s jaw.

Shiro took a moment to appreciate Keith’s hands on him. The feeling of Keith’s soft locks of hair falling against Shiro’s hand. How cushioned the pod was, the gentleness of this entire moment. Shrio’s heart was full.

“I saw everything.” Shiro said lightly. “Black let me in. Although I couldn’t say anything to you, or the...clone even.” Shiro said again and Keith just stared at him. “I was here Keith. Always.” He said making eye contact with him and it was Keith’s turn for tears to pool in his eyes. “You’re older.” Shiro said and let a laugh fall out of him. Keith placed his line of sight on his lap, not able to look at Shiro. “You’re everything I knew you could be, and more. I’m so proud of you, Keith.” Shiro said smiling so gently.

Keith brought his eyes back to Shiro’s own, and nodded. Shiro leaned in softly, making Keith’s breath shorten. Shiro left his eyes open, staring at Keith before pulling back. It was hesitant. But, Keith brought him back in for another, this time both of them closed their eyes. It wasn’t passionate or hot and fiery. It was sweet, it was soft.

It was home.

Shiro broke the kiss again and rested his forehead against Keith’s. Keith looked at him in disbelief but Shiro still wouldn’t open his eyes. He took a deep breath, bring Keith closer, breathing him in before sighing and letting a smile play over his mouth. Shiro brought his face back slowly and it was his turn to nod. “I love you, too.” He said, the smile on his lips reaching his eyes.

The Black Lion purred around them. Keith let a sob shake his chest. Shiro leaned in for another sweet kiss.

They never knew they’d end up here. Shiro meant nothing to Keith, until Keith realized how much Shiro had believed in him. That was the exact moment Shiro had become Keith’s whole world. His mentor, His brother, His family. Shiro was everything Keith had. And Shiro, god Shiro’s heart was soaring.

He’d lost his grandfather but he always took his teaching with him. Shiro promised him he’d always do his best, always achieve and reach for more. It got Shiro in more trouble than he had bargained for, but now he was safe. Now he was here with Keith and that’s all that mattered.

They laid in the pod together. Holding, touching. Glad to be together, glad that their entire world was staring right at them.

The sun rose; another day came. But this time, they could rest. This time, they had each other.  
They knew that together they could get through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STOPPING BY! I genuinely hope the emotion I was trying to convey shone through! I’ve only just began writing again after taking a hiatus, so I’m a bit rusty. Also, as you could see, I headcanon Shiro as having been raised by his Grandfather. I totally agree with Josh over this, and that backstory for his Paladin character in the Monsters and Mana episode was too coincidental! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! <33
> 
> Scream to me about sheith on Instagram @thisonesforyoushiro and/or on Twitter @cosmicquiznack. Or just leave a comment! <<<3333


End file.
